


Helter Skelter

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Fresh out of Hogwarts, Severus meets up with Lucius Malfoy for drinks.  Manipulation at its best.





	Helter Skelter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally for my [Come Together](http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ficbymarks&keyword=Come+Together&filter=all) series of fics. **Warnings:** Bondage

* * *

He'd occasionally kept in touch with Lucius over the last few years, but it was still unnerving to receive the owl the day after leaving Hogwarts forever. The note asked him to meet Lucius at The Leaky Cauldron for a drink between old friends. 

Old friends? thought Severus. Perhaps old friend is what a Malfoy would consider former hangers-on. 

Severus was that, he now admits. There were a lot of reasons to follow Lucius. He was older, he commanded a certain presence when entering a room, he was well off, and what his father considered "the right people." Not that Severus ever put a lot of weight into what his father said, but he was hardly the only one who knew the clout the Malfoys held. But old friends? No, Severus had never been close to him. Close to Lucius's fiancee, perhaps, but nothing more than Lucius's minion. 

Why had Malfoy even picked this place? Severus tried to appear nonchalant, as he'd arrived painfully on time, and slowly sipped his Firewhiskey. When the liquid burned his throat, he nearly spat it out. He'd never tried anything stronger than butterbeer before, but that'd be a little silly for meeting a Malfoy. 

Sitting up straighter, he tried reminding himself that he was truly an _adult_ now. 

Fifteen minutes late, Lucius appeared with a _pop_ , carrying a magnum of what Severus assumed was very expensive champagne. He sat down, fixing Severus with piercing gaze, and conjured two glass flutes. 

"Severus," he greeted with a smirk. "Care to join me for a drink?" 

Hastily throwing back the remainder of his whiskey, he asked, "Won't the proprietors get angry for opening that in here?" 

Lucius raised one eyebrow, making Severus feel very stupid. Malfoys certainly didn't need permission to do anything. However, Lucius simply replied, "Shall we get a private room, then?" He stood, walking over to the bartender, as Severus suddenly wished that he hadn't gulped down his whiskey so quickly. 

They were shown to the best room in the inn, which wasn't saying very much. Lucius sniffed distastefully at the cheap artwork hanging on the walls and Severus thought that maybe he'd picked this place because it's proximity to readily available beds. He pushed that thought away. They'd just needed a place to...to, well, what was it Lucius wanted? 

Lucius filled the glasses, placing them on the small table within the room, gesturing at one chair and sitting in the other. The two faced one another, making quite the humorous picture with Severus perched uncomfortably on the edge one chair, while Lucius looked like he was born in the other. 

"So, have you given any thought to what you'd like to do now that you've completed your education?" Lucius smiled, eyeing Severus in such a way that he felt like prey. 

"I'd like to apprentice with a Potions Master. When I receive my N.E.W.T. scores, I'll be better equipped to decide." 

Lucius said, "I'm sure you'll receive an Outstanding. Narcissa tells me your O.W.L. score in Potions was the highest in..." 

"...two hundred years," finished Severus proudly. 

Lucius gave a dry, throaty chuckle that caused reactions Severus tried to ignore. "Very impressive." He idly took a sip of champagne. "Severus, may I ask you a question?" 

Severus hated when people asked that. Was he supposed to answer with a no? He mutely nodded and took a small sip of the champagne, bubbles nearly causing him to sneeze. 

"Do you find me attractive?" 

Champagne was not meant to be imbibed through the nose. "Wha-what?" Severus spluttered. 

Lucius's tongue darted out, wetting his lips, as he fingered the side of his champagne flute. "I asked if you find me attractive. But, you don't really have to answer," he said, voice lowering to a husky whisper. "I can tell just by looking at you." 

"But what about Narcissa?" Severus blurted, instantly feeling stupid again. 

Raising his eyebrow again, Lucius asked, "Are you planning on telling her?" He leaned in, tracing Severus's mouth with his tongue, then savagely biting his lower lip. Severus gasped, instinctually putting his hand to his mouth to ease the pain, while simultaneously feeling incredibly turned on. 

Severus stayed silent for a long time before finally replying, "No." At that, Lucius stood and hoisted Severus from his chair. Lucius's arms circled his waist and he claimed another brutal kiss, tongue invading Severus's mouth, causing their teeth to crash together. More mixed pain and pleasure coursed through him, gasping when Lucius's hand roughly squeezed his prick through his robes. 

Lucius quickly removed Severus's clothing, pushing him towards the bed. When a quickly muttered spell bound his hands to the headboard, Severus thought that things were perhaps moving a bit too quickly for him, but his leaking cock had other ideas. Apparently, his body agreed with being tied, despite the war waging in his head. 

When Lucius removed his own robes, Severus was able to get a look at Lucius's body. Pale flesh, with pale hair surrounding an insistent erection. He struggled against his bonds, desperately wishing to wrap his hands around that cock, but Lucius leaned over and whispered in his ear, "The more you struggle, the tighter they get." 

"Good...spell," Severus panted. 

"Indeed." 

Lucius hissed another incantation and Severus's lower half suddenly felt cold. When Lucius pushed two fingers past his entrance, he cried out, realising the spell had lubricated him. "God," he panted, feeling Lucius's hand move within him. "Always...used a potion before. Another. Good. Spell." His words came out in bursts. 

"Faster, too. I'll make sure to teach it to you later." Severus was confused. He could see how turned on Lucius was, so how could he appear so composed while they did this? He offered Severus a tight-lipped smile, as though reading Severus's thoughts, causing Severus's stomach to drop to his knees. Lucius withdrew his fingers, harshly caressing Severus's balls. Severus cried out again. 

Lucius positioned Severus's legs over his shoulders, his cock looking angry and red, poised at the other man's entrance. Severus was entered in one hard thrust and he _screamed_ because of the mixed discomfort and desire. Lucius fiercely hammered into him, hitting Severus's prostate over and over. When Lucius's hand curled around Severus's own erection, he nearly bit through his lower lip, battling with the ever-tightening bonds. Each thrust inside him, combined with the rough action on his prick caused a mounting tension within his balls and with a final shout, Severus exploded into Lucius's hand. Come completely covered his stomach and chest and Lucius drove into him for a final time, a shudder going through his body. Severus felt the reverberations throughout his body, causing a shudder of his own. 

Lucius collapsed on Severus's chest and slowly withdrew, waiting quite awhile before releasing Severus from his bonds. 

When their breathing regulated, Severus decided now was a good time to ask Lucius a question. "Was..." Severus paused, trying to word things carefully. "Was this reason you asked me to meet you?" 

Obviously, Lucius was not fond of direct answers. "Lord Voldemort has heard of you, Severus. Perhaps you'd be interested in meeting him?" 

Severus found it difficult to refuse. 


End file.
